Sleepover
by Le chat Leo
Summary: [OS] Quelque chose ne va pas chez Seiya.


**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà pour poster un nouvel OS sur un couple des plus improbables, mais j'aime bien. J'ai regardé le premier film_** La légende de la pomme d'or ** _, et une idée m'est venue d'un coup, comme ça, sans pression. Un petit Seiya/Ikki, pourquoi pas ? ça change un peu._**

 ** _Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Tout avait changé depuis l'épuisante bataille contre Eris et ses guerriers fantômes. Quelque chose d'inhabituel planait dans l'air. Un sentiment lourd qui pourtant était ignoré de tous, sauf le chevalier Pégase. Lui seul était affreusement accablé par ce trouble pesant.

Au fond de lui, Seiya redoutait le pire. Assis près de l'entrée de l'orphelinat, il observait ses frères d'armes qui jouaient avec les enfants, sous les regards amusés de Miho et Irina. Shun s'amusait grandement, Hyoga conservait son air sérieux, et Shiryu calmait ceux qui osaient embêter les autres. Une boule compressait les cordes vocales du brun, ses yeux enflammés par l'incertitude picotaient vicieusement. Et son esprit, bon dieu, son esprit... Il se souvenait de tout. Impossible d'effacer ces images honteuses de sa mémoire.

Sa peau frissonnait abondamment, agitée par de légers spasmes qui l'agaçaient fortement. Son corps était imprégné de cette bêtise infâme, qui creusait ses lèvres et son visage juvénile. Une étrange odeur ignominieuse caressait encore sa nuque, un cosmos aussi brûlant que les Enfers hantait le sien, plus ébranlé que jamais. Malgré ses efforts colossaux, il ne parvenait pas à chasser ces sensations qui le démangeaient. Le retour à soi-même ne fonctionnait guère, il était bien trop animé par cette vilenie d'un soir, qui n'était bonne que pour les faibles.

\- Seiya.

Le concerné sursauta en apercevant l'auteur de ces troubles dans son champ de vision. Ikki, le Phénix, l'immortel, se dressait fièrement devant lui. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, presque offensé par cette posture orgueilleuse. Malgré cet outrage de bas étage, le plus âgé prit place à ses côtés, terriblement insouciant.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, je sens quelque chose d'étrange dans ton cosmos.

\- Tu oses me poser la question. Tu l'oses. S'indigna le brun.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

\- Tu te payes ma tête, en plus.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Seiya fusilla Ikki du regard, presque blessé. Malgré sa volonté, il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses mots, les trouvant plats et couverts d'hypocrisie. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux, plonger ses yeux clairs dans ceux du Phénix, plus sombres, avec ces prunelles plus épaisses. Cette épreuve était trop difficile pour lui, son cœur battant à toute allure le fit trembler.

\- Je te le répète une dernière fois, dis-moi ce qui te met dans un tel état. Murmura le plus âgé des chevaliers de Bronze, cette ironie ne te ressemble pas.

\- Tu le sais très bien, ne joue pas les étonnés. Répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

\- Écoute-moi...

\- Non. La nuit dernière, je n'ai fait que ça.

Au loin, leurs compagnons d'armes les observaient en silence, alors que quelques orphelins leur grimpaient dessus, redoublant d'énergie.

\- Seiya. Gronda Ikki.

\- J'en ai assez. Déclara fermement Pégase en se levant.

Il quitta subitement l'orphelinat, traversant la grande cour d'un pas déterminé, sous le regard surpris des enfants et de ses compagnons. Le Phénix n'osa pas le suivre, préférant se complaire dans son orgueil. Shun, fidèle à ses émotions, s'excusa auprès des autres et rejoignit son aîné, inquiet.

\- Ikki. Appela-t-il d'une voix douce, que se passait-il avec Seiya ?

\- Rien qui te concerne. Grogna le concerné, cette discussion reste entre lui et moi.

\- Rattrape-le.

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux, toujours aussi impressionné par l'immense empathie de son petit frère. Celui-ci se mit à sourire et tapota son épaule, confiant.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est très important pour toi. Va le rejoindre. Je sens son cosmos, il n'est pas très loin du port.

\- Mais enfin... Protesta Ikki.

\- Allez !

Décidément, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Le Phénix écouta le précieux conseil de son cadet, se hâtant à cette tâche qui lui semblait absurde. Il franchit la cour en quelques pas de course nerveux, enjamba aisément la barrière, et se lança à la poursuite de Seiya, qui s'était assis sur le petit muret fait de pierre et de plâtre. Ses pensées voguaient au gré de leurs envies, le faisant sombrer un peu plus dans un océan de doutes, remontant sans vergogne ces souvenirs qu'il tentait d'ignorer.

La nuit dernière, à l'abri des regards, dans sa chambre, il s'était laissé aller à l'étourderie, sans doute possédé par un désir soudain et féroce. Une ivresse nouvelle s'était emparée de lui, douloureuse et inébriante. Il écoutait Ikki, s'enivrait de ses mots, se passionnait pour sa sincérité frappante. Une simple œillade, et tout s'était enflammé en eux. Des yeux brillants, une âme soûle d'envie, des pensées vicieuses, un battement de cœur endiablé.

\- Seiya. Avait-il murmuré d'une voix inhabituelle, merci. Merci mille fois.

\- Mais... Avait riposté le concerné.

À ce moment-là, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés instinctivement. Une appétence inconnue jusqu'ici les avait éveillés vers quelque chose de beaucoup moins chaste qu'une étreinte innocente. Pour Seiya, tout était allé si vite, peut-être un peu trop vite à son goût. Un premier baiser rapide, puis un deuxième plus insistant, et voilà Ikki qui déjà s'était aventuré avec précipitation vers sa nuque, terriblement affamé.

\- Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix paisiblement grave.

Il n'était plus question de s'arrêter, il fallait à tout prix apaiser ces ardeurs libidineuses qui animaient leurs chairs. Même si cette question sonnait comme une mise en garde, le plus jeune hocha frénétiquement la tête et émit son premier soupir.

Dehors, une tempête impressionnante déferlait sur la ville, pâle, bestiale, humide, étrangement complice. Sur un lit couvert de draps singuliers, leurs corps s'étaient transformés en de véritables brasiers vivants, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, libérés de toute pudeur. Les pupilles foncées du Phénix étincelaient d'une faible lueur de tendresse, alors qu'il s'empressait de dévêtir le jeune Pégase de sa fougue d'antan. En silence, envahi par cette chaleur qui le prenait aux tripes, il s'était entièrement dévoilé sous son jour le plus sensuel, le front moite et le corps accablé de pulsions scabreuses. Alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses tumultes éclatants, un brusque coup de tonnerre aux allures d'un traître vint les couvrir, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, avant de s'évanouir paisiblement, tout comme les émois houleux de Seiya, tout trempé de sueur froide et hésitant. Alors qu'il avait croisé le regard brumeux d'Ikki dans la pénombre faiblement éclairée, ses cordes vocales s'étaient instantanément bloquées, comme écrasées par une tristesse grandissante. Il s'était lâchement abandonné dans les bras d'un cœur de pierre, trop faible pour résister à la tentation. Alors que le Phénix impassible se rhabillait sans mot dire, de grosses larmes brûlantes coulaient sur les joues rougies de Pégase.

Que la mer était calme en cette après-midi fraîche. Elle caressait avidement les coques des bateaux et reflétait les rayons mourants du soleil. Son écume blanche se fracassait contre les quais au gré du vent, et son bleu pétillant illuminait le paysage. Au loin, quelqu'un appelait, tout en martelant le sol de ses pas nerveux. Seiya tourna la tête et fut presque effaré d'apercevoir Ikki dans le décor. Il quitta le muret de pierre sur lequel il était assis, traversa la route sans faire attention aux véhicules qui freinaient brusquement, et resta sur le trottoir à observer la course effrénée de son compagnon d'armes, abasourdi. Le plus âgé, en quelques pas de géant, parvint enfin à rejoindre le plus jeune.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti loin ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant lentement son souffle, tu m'as fait peur, Seiya !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda sèchement le susnommé.

\- Pardon.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Tu ne mérites pas toute cette peine que je t'ai infligé.

Le brun se figea subitement, silencieux. Ikki était donc capable d'éprouver une certaine empathie envers les autres. Mais quelque chose vint entraver cette pensée soudaine.

\- Mais alors, ce soir-là, après que je me sois offert à toi, tu t'es contenté d'un simple regard avant de me laisser seul. Rappela-t-il amèrement.

\- J'étais aussi perdu que toi. Avoua l'aîné, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de dire des mots de travers, te blesser, te faire du mal.

Seiya soupira profondément, déjà agacé par ce discours. Il fusilla avidement son ami du regard avant de riposter sur le même ton cinglant :

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu imaginer quand tu es parti. J'y ai vu une trahison. Je ne ressentais aucune douceur dans tes gestes, tu t'es jeté sur moi juste pour apaiser ta faim de luxure.

\- Non, tu te trompes. Le coupa Ikki, je ne suis pas de cette bêtise-là. Oui, cependant, je n'aurais pas dû me précipiter de la sorte. Si je t'ai allongé sur le lit, ce n'était pas pour jouer avec toi.

\- Mais...

Le Phénix s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur la courte chevelure brune de Pégase, avant de l'agiter tendrement. Ce geste était venu naturellement, guidé par une affection particulière.

\- Seiya. Murmura Ikki, je regrette amèrement de t'avoir laissé comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je ne réalisais pas ce que je venais de faire, et j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, à présent ? Questionna le susnommé.

\- Que j'ai pris ma décision.

Il saisit alors le brun dans une étreinte précipitée, et le serra doucement contre lui. Le plus jeune, surpris, ne réagit pas sur le moment, ses pensées étant de nouveau bousculées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais la sensation de son visage moite contre le torse fièrement bombé du Phénix ne lui était pas désagréable.

\- Ce que nous avons fait n'a rien de honteux. Poursuivit le bleuté.

\- Hm. Grogna le concerné.

\- Ça ne l'a jamais été.

\- J'ai saisi l'idée, oui.

\- Non, regarde, tu es tout rouge.

Pégase s'emporta aussitôt, s'agitant de manière enfantine à brailler et se défendre sans aucune conviction, ce qui fit bien rire son compagnon.

\- C'est faux, c'est à cause de la chaleur ! Rétorqua-t-il, je ne rougis pas facilement, moi !

\- Tu es ridicule. Renchérit Ikki.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je plaisante.

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule à jouer les gros durs.

\- Est-ce que tu sais courir à la vitesse de la lumière ?

Cette chamaillerie des plus banales les rapprocha grandement, faisant bondir leurs cœurs surexcités. Le bleuté s'était lancé à la poursuite du brun, qui frappait énergiquement le trottoir de ses pas de course légers. Ils évitèrent de justesse les passants, les cyclistes, les commerçants, les chiens et les enfants qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin, sautèrent par dessus des obstacles de bois, comme de vieilles caisses de légumes ou des chaises cassées, avant de se rattraper mutuellement en un éclat de rire chaleureux.

Cette fois-ci, alors qu'Ikki le serrait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, Seiya releva la tête, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son désormais amant, apaisé et comblé. À son tour, il murmura d'un air quelque peu farouche :

\- Je crois que nous avons énormément de temps à rattraper.

Ce fut au Phénix de rougir furieusement, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement que pouvait adopter ce jeune brun plein de fougue.

\- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Eh bien Ikki, est-ce la chaleur qui te joue des tours ? Plaisanta le plus jeune.

\- Tu es bien courageux de me taquiner ainsi, chevalier.

Désireux de se venger, il se baissa, enroula ses bras puissants autour des jambes de Seiya, puis le souleva de terre pour le rabattre nonchalamment sur ses épaules, tel un sac à patates encombrant.

\- Et on rattrapait le temps perdu dans la chambre, ça te dit ? Lança le Phénix d'une voix forte.

\- J'y consens parfaitement, mais laisse-moi descendre d'abord ! Répondit vivement Pégase.

\- Si tu râles encore de la sorte, je crois que ton lit ne supportera pas la chute.

Alors que le brun grognait rageusement, son amant se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la maison. Après un premier round plutôt corsé, les deux champions se préparèrent pour le second tour. Et cette fois-ci, ils avaient bien l'intention d'y mettre toute leur passion.


End file.
